


Chatty

by Sheepnamedpig



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepnamedpig/pseuds/Sheepnamedpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://qhuinn.tumblr.com/">qhuinn</a> requested: I just love Derek being an enthusiastic bottom. I don’t mean in charge, just that he *loves* getting fucked, especially by Stiles, who is really good at it and who can’t stop talking which surprisedly gets Derek off a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatty

The front door has barely clicked shut when Stiles hears Derek bellow, " _Take your pants off and come fuck me!"_

For a frozen second, Stiles thinks he’s walked in on Derek having an affair. Or cheating, because they’re not married, so it’s not technically an affair, but to  _Stiles_  it is, because he’s  _in this_  to  _win this_ , and he’s already practiced his married signature, ‘Stiles Stilinski-Hale’ and-

"STILES!" Derek snaps, familiarly bitchy. “NOW."

Stiles hops in surprise and nearly takes his ear off trying to untangle himself from his messenger bag. He takes the stairs up to their bedroom three at a time, slingshots around the banister, and sprints down the hall. The rubber of his shoes squeals against the hardwood as he skids to a stop, and yep, there’s Derek, kneeling at the head of the bed, holding onto the headboard with one hand while the other finger-fucks his hole.

"Um," Stiles says.

 _Home sweet home,_  Stiles’ dick cheers.

“ _Pants_ ," Derek snarls, eyes glowing red.

Jesus must take the wheel for a few seconds, (or his dick takes the wheel, probably his dick, most definitely his dick), because the next thing Stiles knows, he’s kneeling behind Derek, belt and fly undone and boxers shoved down just far enough to free his cock. Derek grabs his dick and leads Stiles forward, like it’s a freaking leash, and suddenly Stiles’ cock is engulfed in slick, clutching heat.

"Yep," Stiles says, staring down at his dick, which wasn’t even hard about forty seconds ago. “That’s. Something."

Derek just moans and fucks himself on the length of Stiles’ cock. “Fuck, fucking  _give it to me_."

"That’s the plan. Apparently," Stiles says dazedly. He puts his hands on Derek’s hips and drags them back to meet a solid thrust. The smack of Derek’s ass against Stiles’ hips is comically loud.

"Yes!" Derek cries, planting both hands on the bed as Stiles fucks him. He’s clearly enjoying it. Not that Stiles isn’t, but…

"Oh my god, this is so weird," Stiles mumbles. “I barely had a sexy thought about you all day, it was all work work work and my boss was all blah blah blah and my coworkers were all help help help and I literally did not have two minutes together to spare a thought about sexy things."

"Stilesss," Derek moans.

"And then I come home and it’s like, surprise! Like having a surprise Christmas party in April, great, so great, but at the same time, one hundred percent not what I was expecting.

"Not, not that I’m complaining. I mean, I love surprises. Sexy surprises. ‘Cause you’re crazy gorgeous and it’s like your ass was made for my cock. Except the other way around, my cock was made for your ass because you were born first and all that."

"Fuck yes," Derek pants into a pillow. “Made for me."

"Like a two-piece puzzle, tab a and slot b, Cinderella and her stupid impractical slipper, nobody could fit on my dick as well as you do."

Derek whines. “So perfect, so perfect inside of me! So perfect for me!"

"Two sides of a fucking coin and oh my god," Stiles wheezes, leaning into his thrusts to give Derek a hard pounding, “it's so awesome that your sense of humor is completely opposite mine but we have the best playful banter, dude."

"Your laugh," Derek moans. “God, I love your laugh."

"Aww, I love yours too," Stiles coos to Derek’s tattoo. “And your feet, which are super warm while mine are super cold. You fucking hate the coffee machine because it outsmarted you so you make me make it, but you cook because I always cut or burn myself cooking."

"Hands, your freaking  _hands_ ," Derek says, reaching down to tangle fingers with one of the hands gripping his hips. “Always hurting your  _hands_."

"Fuck, you love my hands," Stiles says, leaning back and slowing his pounding thrusts to a long, steady roll. “That’s good, because I love using my hands on you." He places said hands on Derek’s chest and hauls him upright to lean against Stiles so he can watch as Stiles toys with Derek’s nipples with the fingers that he loves to watch so much.

"You love it when I play with your nipples with my hands," Stiles says to the corner of Derek’s jaw. 

Derek makes a low, throaty sound and rolls his hips in time with Stiles’ thrusts, eyes darting back and forth between the two hands teasing his nipples. 

"You like it when I suck on them with my mouth, too. Good thing, since I fucking love your nipples. What else," Stiles wonders aloud. “What else matches?"

Derek lets his head fall back against Stiles’ shoulder, his ear pressed to Stiles’ cheek. “Your voice sometimes, when you-"

"When I talk like this, you mean," Stiles murmurs, deliberately dropping the register of his voice. “I only ever talk like this for you, you know. This voice belongs to you."

Derek moans, arching his chest into Stiles’ hands and his ass into Stiles’ groin. “Fuck."

Stiles laughs, still low. “Yep, that too. Love to fuck you, love to feel you around my cock, love to watch you take it and beg for more, love to watch you fall apart, love to watch you-" he turns his head to purr directly into the shell of Derek’s adorable ear "-love to watch you  _come_."

And Derek comes, cock untouched.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're getting deja vu, it's probably because this was originally posted as one of the 'chapters' of my collection of [Tumblr fics](http://archiveofourown.org/works/883881/chapters/1707168). I've pulled it out to give it its own little place instead of leaving it with the rest because it's one of my personal favorites and also because I do what I fucking want.


End file.
